More Mistletoe Madness
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: A small sequel with the TemariShikamaru ShikaTema pairing. It's a continuation to Mistletoe Madness. Temari's going to give Shikamaru a present he might not ever forget...


**More Mistletoe Madness**

**A/N:** If you've read Mistletoe Madness, this is like…uhh. You know how in some stories they say, "But that's another story." This is the "other story". I didn't write that in Mistletoe Madness, but you get it, right? Hehe.

Temari walked in the growing bed of white wonder, away from the Hyuga house and away from her new enemy-turned-friend Tenten. In her hand she held the small, fragile leaf that might lead her to a kiss from Shikamaru. She was heading for his place, when one of her brothers ran into her.

"Hey sis, where ya going? You shouldn't be out here like that when it's snowing…" Kankuro chimed.

"I'm going to go visit someone, okay?" Temari replied hotly. She had always felt bothered by Kankuro, being the less "killing" type of brother she had.

"Ooh…who is it? Don't tell me it's that lazyass Shikamaru, is it?" The puppet master annoyingly asked.

"Shut up, Kankuro…I'm surprised Gaara hasn't killed you from your annoyance…" Temari sighed exasperatingly.

"Well good luck trying to get _something_ out of him! He's stupid, I tell you!"

_"Like hell is he stupid…he almost beat me in the final Chunin rounds….until he withdrew…"_ Temari thought. She continued to walk in the snow to visit Shikamaru.

----

"Shikamaru, Chouji, are you two going to help or what?!" Ino demanded. The three of them were at Shikamaru's place, supposedly helping out for Christmas Eve dinner later that night.

Chouji munched and munched on chips with garland around his neck. "Later, Ino…can't you see I'm busy?"

"What's so great about Christmas? You just open presents and decorate a bunch of stuff. It's such a drag…" Shikamaru lazily replied, as usual.

Ino stared at the two in annoyance, and continued to set up table for dinner.

"Ah, I can see the kunoichi here is working hard…" Asuma rang in, coming out of the kitchen helping out Shikamaru's parents with dinner. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Chouji stuffed more chips in his mouth. "Working," he said with his mouth full.

"Uh huh. You call eating and lying around _working_?! Look at Ino, for crying out loud, she's practically working her _ass_ off!!!"

"God, what's got you in a bundle? It's not like someone's gonna burst in and take dinner or something…" Shikamaru remarked.

"Sorry. I just worked hard on dinner, that's all! Now get off you're lazyass butts and help Ino!" Asuma commanded.

"Yeah, whatever. What a drag…" Shikamaru redundantly said to himself. He stood up and helped put down silverware and plates for the dinner. Chouji happened to sneak in the kitchen and stare at the food Shikamaru's family and Asuma was cooking.

"CHOUJI! What did I just ask you to do?!" Asuma demanded.

"Uh, sorry…I'll go back," Chouji disappointedly went back to the dining room to help Shikamaru and Ino.

_"I wonder if Temari's in town…"_ The genius of a ninja thought to himself.

------

"Okay, just hang the mistletoe on top of the door, knock, and kiss him. That's it. Right. Kiss him. It's gonna be a cinch. Just like how Tenten did to Neji," Temari nervously whispered to herself as she was drawing near the doorstep of the Nara household.

She reached the doorstep, and nervously stared at the top of the door. It was pretty high, and Temari couldn't reach it with her feet alone. She had to find a stool to stand on top on. She looked about the porch, and found a small one to stand on. Before standing on it, she set her fan off to the side. Then, she stood on top of the stool, and took a kunai knife to temporarily hang the small shrub. However, the stool was slightly icy from the snow, and she almost slipped. She yelped, when it was heard inside the house.

"Did you hear that?" Ino said. "I think someone's at the door…"

"Go get it, Shikamaru…it's probably for you…" Chouji said.

"God, why do _I_ have to get it? What a drag…" Shikamaru slowly walked up to the door, and opened it. Temari looked down at Shikamaru, and he confusedly stared at her. Chouji and Ino ran up at the door to see why they only saw a body and no head stand on a stool at the door.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ino unknowingly smacked Temari on her leg, and she happened to fall straight on the porch. Temari groaned in slight pain, for the porch froze up spilt water into ice.

"Dammit, Ino, you just had to smack Temari…man, what a drag…" Shikamaru scolded.

Temari groaned again and stood up. "You're lucky I'm here to see Shikamaru, chick, or your ass is mine!"

"Try and hurt me!" Ino stuck her tongue out and folded her arms.

"Oh yeah?" Temari grabbed her fan and before she opened it, Shikamaru chimed in again.

"Can _both_ of you just shut the hell up?!" he demanded. Ino backed away and Temari set down her fan again. "Temari's probably here to see me…so can you both go away?"

"Yeah, but if she tries to hurt you, don't come crying to me!" Ino glared at Temari, and she glared back. Chouji didn't say a word and followed Ino.

"So…you came to see me?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"Yeah…why do you think I hung mistletoe on the top of your house? To kiss that pig-looking teammate of yours?" Temari answered and asked back.

"You hung _mistletoe_ on top of my damn house?! Man, what a drag…I have to kiss you now…." Shikamaru complained.

"What? You don't sound too happy about it…" Temari remarked.

"I never sound happy, dammit…" Shikamaru leaned forward and turned his head to shut Temari up and get what she wanted: a kiss. Temari seemed surprised at first, but didn't care after that. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"So there…ya happy now?" Shikamaru asked randomly, letting go of Temari's lips.

Temari smiled. "Yeah…whatever…"

"So…I'll see you later?" Shikamaru questionably asked.

"Yeah, sure. Meet me at that tea shop, okay?" Temari replied.

Shikamaru nodded and closed the door. Temari grabbed her fan, walked on the first step of the porch, and looked back at the door.

"So he really did kiss me…Merry Christmas, Shikamaru," Temari thought fondly. She walked away from the house to travel back where she was supposed to meet her two brothers.

----

"So like…did she kiss you?" Chouji asked, while stuffing his mouth with food Asuma and Shikamaru's parents made.

"So what, she kissed me…no big deal…what a drag…" Shikamaru annoyingly replied.

_"Although that kiss felt kinda good…I'm glad I like her…."_ Shikamaru thought.

"So like…did you kiss her?" Ino randomly asked again.

"Don't you guys already know what I kissed her?! Man, you're stupid…"

"Oh…sorry…" Ino replied softly. The team and Shikamaru's parents continued to eat during the Christmas Eve night…


End file.
